


Variety

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: You're just never really alone.





	Variety

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Variety

## Variety

by Doll

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This is my response to the livejournal ds_flasfiction Threesome Challange, which was: "Write a story which features three characters or turns upon the presence (or absence), of a third character. (No, this is not restricted to sexual threesomes, though they are of course welcome. No, the two characters do not have to be aware of the third person's presence. Yes, of course Dief counts as a person!)"   


Story Notes: 

* * *

The door to Ray's apartment burst open, banging hard into the far wall, propelled by the two bodies tumbling through it. Ray kept a tight grip on Fraser's serge as he pushed Fraser against the wall, kissing him, tonguing him, devouring him. 

Fraser growled deep in his throat, hands buried in Ray's hair, holding his mouth, that wicked mouth, _just right there_. He kicked out blindly with a booted foot until the door slammed shut. Fraser pulled Ray even closer, sliding one hand slowly down Ray's back, fighting his way past the tight waistband until his hand clutched desperately at the hot silky skin of Ray's ass. 

Fraser was vaguely aware of a low whining sound. Annoyed, he pulled his mouth away from Ray's to glare at Diefenbaker. "Dief! Kitchen! Now!" he panted, shivering at the feel of Ray's mouth on his neck. With a disgusted snort, Dief padded away and Fraser returned his full attention to Ray, who was frantically trying to pull off Fraser's uniform. 

Ray leaned in and bit Fraser hard on the collarbone, and then shoved Fraser away from him. Panting, eyes heavy-lidded with desire, Ray said, "Get that fucking thing off now, Ben!" He turned toward the bedroom, pulling his own clothes off as he went. 

Fraser hastily followed, letting his uniform fall to the floor behind him. Naked, he threw himself at Ray, tumbling them both down on to the unmade bed. Ray growled, wrapping his legs around Fraser's back. Fraser pinned Ray's arms over his head and gnawed on his neck, rolling, thrusting, thrusting against Ray. 

"Oh, fuck, Ben, that's it, that's it, that's it!" Ray moaned, head thrashing, legs clenching until they shook, arching, thrusting, cock sliding against cock in a heavy heated burn. Pleasure rolled through Ray, viscous and sullen, and then a hot, wet tongue swiped heavily from his hole to his balls and Ray exploded, orgasm sparkling through him like a firestorm. 

Still panting, still shaking and twitching, Ray pushed up on his elbows and looked in horror at Dief sitting on the bed, glistening tongue lolling from his mouth, a goddamned sarcastic smile on his face. Ray shoved Fraser on to the floor and ran for the bathroom. 

Later, as Ray took a very long, very hot, very _thorough_ shower, Fraser gave Dief an extremely stern lecture on the concept of 'private time.' 

* * *

End Variety by Doll:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
